


Regina's Cluster Of Kittens

by KSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Regina Mills - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, regina and emma - Freeform, regina emma, sq ouat - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSQ/pseuds/KSQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma walks into her new found love sitting on the floor, surrounded by a litter of kittens and immediately, she realizes that the brunette's warmth in that scene is enough to push her to do one thing. To possibly have them share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina's Cluster Of Kittens

xxx

xxx

The sight to behold was quite a fascinating one. One that piqued her interest a little more and forced the blonde to linger by the door which was slightly ajar.

The famous Queen, the one whom everyone often feared and scorned, there she was seated upon the polished floor, surrounded by like twelve kittens.

Dressed in her usual Madame Mayor suit, a nice black one, long sleeved shirt and with her dark hair slightly disheveled, Regina appeared as a being no one would ever envision her as.

She seemed to be in a peaceful place.

Finding that she could just rest her side upon the frame and stay in one position whilst admiring the scene, it was allowed. Emma couldn't help but smile and folding her arms, she remained there in silence.

"Little fuzz balls," Regina said in that husky voice of hers, watching with a soft light in her eyes whilst a yellow kitten curled around her right thumb. "Who's all in for acrobatics now?"

The litter obviously had been kept well concealed from her for quite a while, since she hadn't noticed a furry being inside the grand mansion before.

Although they had hardly managed to find time to spend together over the past few weeks since the episode of the dreadful author, Emma found that coming through the door was quite a satisfying experience. To walk in there on occasions like this and to find that Regina actually had a place to call her own.

Somewhere that felt really cozy, and completely different from the hustle and bustle around Storybrooke.

Doing a back flip, a small black and white ball of fur tumbled into Regina's lap. Head lowered, she used her right hand and kind fingers caressed behind tiny ears. Immediately, a clump of the litter acted on the pounce originating from their midst. Springing into action, around her brown boots was attacked viciously, the lacing twisting around paws that batted scowling faces.

"Now, now, now," she seemed to be really enjoying the display but decided to part the fight, out of a generous amount of kindness within her heart, "leave Nancy alone. She only means well."

Emma was astonished.

Surely she hadn't named the entire litter?

So far, she could have safely counted twelve busy bodies surrounding the brunette and to find that one out of the five black and white babies had a specific name, that was something to marvel over.

Clipping the black lacing from her right boot, Regina proceeded to dangle the object before a sea of eyes. With every sway, their little orbs followed as if dazed and only one was occupied with some invisible force combating her body just near the Queen's right hip.

She observed the trance-like scene, wondering if they were also as enthralled by their owner's presence as the swaying of the lacing. She wondered many things whilst standing there, like how could she have hidden this from her; the fact that she really loved cats. When Emma really believed that Regina hated them. The simple fact that she was obviously a natural around animals and the litter meant that a mother had been kept as well.

Perhaps not in the mansion?

Possibly the mother had been raised somewhere else and was safely transported here recently. All of these thoughts fascinated her and she couldn't help but grow to love the brunette more.

Emma found that her heart was warming so much to this woman who had been thought of to be quite harsh. A woman who had literally stormed into her life and sparked up such a reaction within her, the actual thought of spending time with the brunette was something to look forward to. Moments to treasure, never knowing what to expect.

Moments like this one.

Somehow, a completely white kitten did a jump into the air as if she was electrocuted, her tail sticking out, stiff as a poker. A few hisses ensued and the litter became restless. Some of them glared at each other, sizing their siblings up and preparing for a possible war. Only one move was left now. For the brave one, the agitated one to pounce.

And like clockwork, the same one who had been fighting her shadow near her right side, she suddenly had the nerve to charge into the crowd.

Chuckling within her throat, Emma kept her arms folded and watched as the war of all wars began. Rolling, hissing, paws pushing back faces that were scrunched up, taking a swing this way and that, and rolling over, doing back flips. All of this, Regina seemed to watch with such love in her brown eyes, from standing behind the brunette, she could gaze upon her stillness and savor the change in her demeanor.

It was something that reminded Emma of what she had said during their trip to unearth Lily. Having August on the hunt and having her wits stretched thin when Henry had been kidnapped.

She had said the most warming thing of all.

She had told her that maybe her presence was needed.

That maybe her presence was savored and would be needed through these rough times.

That she didn't need Robin as much as she needed her.

Regina had confessed her undying love for Emma within a steamy car on a thrilling road trip.

After she had tried to kill Lily.

Neal had never done that.

But obviously the litter fighting around and inside her lap was bound to receive a lot of love and attention. Surely they were her heart's desire, this little family she had kept hidden from Emma's eyes, even after they had been seeing each other for some time.

Pushing himself upon his front paws, one of the yellow babies attempted to pull off an acrobatic move. Tumbling backwards, he managed to upset one of his siblings and was tackled with such ferocity, the hiss was filled with anger. The mewl unearthed from two others who were curling and chewing on their tails really soothed her mind and she found that watching them put on their own show was something to relax one's state of being.

Suddenly, the pressure from outside the apartment drifted away. None of it seeped in and threatened to make her collapse. She felt a sense of freedom, just like the litter upon the floor. Her spirit danced a little in admiring their innocent play. And it made Emma wonder if this was Regina's method of releasing the stress that came with her life.

"Dear, don't be the upstart," her hand gracefully parted a fight, and a feisty white kitten held onto a well manicured pointer finger, allowing herself to be lifted upwards. "You," capturing the white ball of fur between her fingers, she deposited the kitten onto her right knee. From there, the ball of fur decided to seek out Regina's silk shirt as a mountain. And climbing it, her right shoulder was reached.

Next, her right earlobe was chewed. She tilted her head sideways to gently squeeze the white darling and the kitten curled up into a ball. Whilst the others spread out around her, that same little white one found her sweet spot in the highest place. She had sought out safety and was keeping it, was staying there.

Emma found that somehow, she related to that kitten.

She wanted to find higher grounds. To rise above the chaos in her life and to find a place of solitude, somewhere to relax, to be at inner peace. An escape from this life of turmoil where every single day brought in some kind of danger. Tragedy that tore her soul at the seams and frayed the edges of her mind. Disasters that clawed at her heart and made the loss of love ones become something of frequency.

No.

She wanted to be like that kitten.

She wanted to be alone for a while.

But then there was Regina and even though there was a constant struggle in her heart to make a decision, where else could she find this kind of dedication in a someone? Regina honestly adored her. In every way possible, she could feel the love surging through her heart for her. The way she cared genuinely, wishing to fight for her, to protect her regardless.

No matter the cost, no matter the risk or the path chosen, she was always there by her side.

How in the world could she have found such trust, love, compassion and understanding in two people who had been labeled as villains?

The second person that had become her best friend, in such a long time, that person was Killian. A person, just like Regina, who was broken and had chosen similar paths to enact revenge on someone who had wronged them. Someone who had hurt them.

In more ways than one, if she thought about it, through finding a friend in Killian, Emma was managing to unfold herself. To realize that there was also this woman in her life who loved her, as a lover.

She had gained a better understanding of a broken soul through her new found best friend that had helped her see Regina in another light.

But she had to be cautious.

She couldn't give out her heart just like that. Although it was so tempting. The feeling of having someone near, being intimate with someone after such a long time. A kiss that made her toes curl. Literally trembling every time they touched because Regina could manage to spark up some strong emotions inside of her.

Should she go in further?

Should she announce her presence and say something?

Or should she just ease her way out and allow the brunette the chance to have a slice of privacy?

At first, Emma chose the second option. Which was quite surprising since the litter was so tempting to approach.

Backing out quietly, she gently pulled the door close and stood there in the dimly lit hallway, trying to gain a sense of composure. Somehow, a whisper of doubt had come over her. From all of that. From everything inside the room. From the sight of the kittens, at play, to the little one who had made her long to seek out a place and find a space by herself. To the very presence of the woman inside the room. A woman who warmed her heart and scared the doubts away.

A woman who was capable of making her feel something, even after Neal had killed her inside.

She wanted to act on the feeling more than ever with Regina.

She wanted to do something.

But there was so much to lose!

Deciding to finally enter the room, the doorknob was taken and turned. But just as she was doing so, from the other side, the same action was completed.

Lo and behold, their eyes locked immediately and Regina came out slowly into the hallway, cradling the same white kitten within the crook of her right arm.

She gazed upon the curled up ball, noting how green eyes were focused on her. At some point, they both shared a mutual understanding. That Regina could be the owner of both their hearts. But possibly, the kitten was hissing internally, warning her to back off, as most territorial animals would choose to do.

"Dear, why are you lingering outside?" she smiled back and kept barely a slice of distance between them.

Emma accepted it, returning the smile. "I didn't want to intrude. You know," Emma gestured with a hand and shrugged, "me cutting in on your alone time."

"With a cluster of kittens?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I wasn't entirely alone in there."

"You seem so...relaxed," she pointed out.

"I'm always relaxed when I'm with the lot of them," she rocked the white ball gently within her arm and gazed upon it with such love. "Something about their entanglement in a life of their own tends to help me escape from mine."

"I know," Emma confessed, gazing at the kitten too, completely oblivious to the fact that Regina was now gazing at her. "I was standing there and by just looking at them, I kind of felt...as if a load was lifted off of me."

"In a way, they're a stress reliever."

"Did you always keep cats in here?" because she had to ask. Their eyes locked and Regina smiled barely. "I mean, the litter had to come from somewhere..."

"Actually I found the box just in the alleyway near the Diner, a few days ago," the brunette highlighted, but frowned a bit. "They were obviously abandoned by the mother and someone decided to give them a cardboard shelter just near the trash."

"So you picked up the entire box and brought them here." She was impressed.

"Judging from the size of the litter inside, you can make a fair guess on the answer to that."

"I didn't know that you liked cats so much," Emma said softly, reaching out to carefully rub a soft white forehead with her pointer finger. Curling up more, the kitten decided to sleep.

"I don't seem like the kind of woman to soften up to animals?" Regina tilted her head.

"In a way, yeah. That's what I thought," she admitted. A door closed down the hall and keys jingled. They both stared in that direction. "But it's not something that really surprised me. Everyone has that one part of them that's so soft."

"Will I ever be allowed to know about that side of you?" Regina fished bravely, although they had never leaned in as yet for that one kiss. Somehow the barrier still remained.

"It depends," Emma shyly replied, smiling and knowing that her neck was probably becoming flushed.

"On what?"

"On if you want to still keep calling me 'honey' or mostly 'Swan'."

"I find that as a rather odd request into the matter at present," Regina frowned but completely enjoyed the moment. "You and I both know that I haven't called you the latter in a long time. Swan is just for times when I am severely agitated by your actions. Whilst the former is more reserved for someone...special."

"You call Robin...'honey'," Emma said, smiling in amusement. "I've heard you."

"Robin is special in his own...kind of way...as a friend," Regina admitted. "But tell me," she stepped closer and their arms brushed, "why are we talking about Robin when there is only one person I deeply care about in this town?"

"Because he's...I dunno...your so called soul mate?"

It was an ill attempt at a joke but they both managed to laugh from the line.

"In more ways than one, a soul mate, we can have many. But in relations to a person such as yourself, I...am...never going to be able to find another love as deep as this one."

Emma gazed back and felt her heart melt. "Regina..."

"Just a second," the brunette quietly pushed open the door and with her back bent, Emma watched her deposit the sleeping kitten neatly onto the rug. By then, the litter had become quite relaxed. "Now," pulling the door close, brown eyes turned to her once more, "where were we?"

Honestly, the simple move of treating those babies so delicately was enough to melt her heart. It was enough to rattle the locks and loosen the bricks on that wall around that beating organ.

She couldn't help it.

"We were just about to do this," Emma said in a whisper.

And completely breathless, she stepped forward, closing the gap. And she pressed their lips together.

It was the most amazing feeling of all. To kiss Regina like that. To have her heart flutter and to feel how her toes curled within those knee high brown leather boots.

Their lips moved together, parting to welcome the connection, and by reflex, her arms wrapped around the older woman's neck. Drawing them as near as possible, Regina was pressed to the wall and she savored the moment. Emma drowned in the taste of coffee and something sweeter.

She melted into the aroma of the brunette's White Diamond perfume, tilting her head sideways. And when Regina ran her fingers through her blonde hair, the world around them just disappeared.

Coming up back for air eventually, she linked their fingers together and smiled.

"So where do we go from here?" the brunette asked, brushing their cheeks together.

"How about you introduce me to your babies and tell me their names?"

"Hmm," Regina watched Emma turn the knob and smiled, "that sounds like a plan. And a lovely date. Quite the beginning to an afternoon."

"A date...with kittens involved," she chuckled as they stepped into the room. "I like it already."

"Okay, so this one," she pointed on the floor and they both gazed at the sleeping bundle, "her name is Swan."

Emma was intrigued. She bit her lips and felt mushy inside. "Aww."

"Mostly because she's white...as a Swan is...and also shares many traits as you."

"Like?" she was impressed.

"Well for starters," Regina shrugged, "she's always the braver one among the litter. She's always making the first move. She's like a little Savior too, trying to part fights and push away the greedy ones who attack the milk bowl when it's not their time."

"I like her already," Emma said, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

"Now the rest of them, I can tell their names from their patterns. Like the feisty little darling who's currently tumbling around, and attacking his tail, that's Monty." She pointed to another one engaged in a series of back flips. "That one is definitely Flipper. He likes to put on a show."

Emma quietly walked into the room and stooped down, admiring the balls of fur. A few stared back at her and this particular one with black spots, she seemed to be quite dizzy for her little head was going around in a small circle.

"And what's the name of this one?" she scooped up the very same kitten.

"Always giddy...her name is Sheena. And then there's Snow, to the far left," he pointed to an all over white one sitting by herself and staring at the action on the floor, as if she was a Queen. "No need to explain why, as you can see why."

"Geez, she does look like mom," Emma pointed out, noticing how the kitten stared at her intently, sitting on her hind legs, chest puffed out.

"David is currently tumbling around just to your left. That's Clumsy sitting by the leg of the table. Because he is quite a clumsy twat, constantly running into things."

"I literally want to scoop them all up and hug them all," Emma said, pressing the white one to her chest, the one named after her mother.

"Actually you can have that one, if you like," Regina suggested.

Their eyes locked. It was such a lovely thought, one that she wished to encourage.

"But where would I keep her though?" Emma's heart ached a bit. "I'm always out and with the constant drama going on..."

"Let her loose in your parents' apartment. It would appear as if you frequent that area mostly. Then when the time is perfect, introduce her to her namesake."

"Oh, no," Emma shook her head and laughed. "Definitely no. Hell no. Mom would scold me if I told her I named a kitten after her. She claims she's allergic to cats. But I know that she hates 'em."

"But how could anyone hate such sweet creations?" Regina asked, kindness in her brown eyes. "Surely she would find the little face quite captivating."

"I know what I'll do." Reaching for her phone, she unlocked it and tapped into CAMERA mode. "I'll take a pic and send it to her. And I'll say 'hey, meet my present to you. She's waiting in your apartment. I kind of left her there'. Imagine her face..." the phone clicked whilst the white kitten posed nicely, "when she sees this."

"I suppose she's going to flip a table." Regina admired the tumble of Emma's blonde hair.

After she clicked SEND, just about five minutes after, the mobile began to ring. Collecting her wits and trying to swallow her laugh, Emma sat upon the floor, surrounded by the kittens and listened to Snow hiss about how she disliked cats.

"But she's soo cute," she cooed, reaching for the white bundle, "I think you'll love her."

"Back out whilst you can," Regina whispered, lowering herself onto the floor, their shoulders nudging together.

"Hold on," Emma tapped on the screen, and held the phone away from her, "what were you saying about cats? Repeat that line."

"They're little furry balls originated from the pits of hell," Snow's voice drifted from the speaker, "clawing their way into any and everything, destroying stuff. How can you possibly adore them?"

"Why does she sound like you?" Emma turned to the love of her life sitting right there.

"Perhaps I rubbed off on her," Regina announced. "Which isn't a good thing."

"Okay, okay," and after the call was disconnected, Emma turned to the brunette, "I'm so going to give her this kitten. Wait and see."

"Allow me the privilege of knowing when this will take place so that I can remove myself from the vicinity?" she asked. "Now where was I?" she cleared her throat. "That one, to the far corner under the window, her name is Mittens."

And after the introductions were over, they both sat upon the floor and continued to watch the kittens play.

It was an afternoon well spent. A relaxing one that was really romantic in its own way and quite fascinating.

She didn't want anything else.

Emma realized that when she thought really hard about it, her heart could find its way to the right person through the simplest of wonders.

She had begun to really love Regina through her litter of kittens.

Xxx


End file.
